As is known, the use of pourers applied to bottles of any shape and type is widely diffused, since with such pourers it is possible to pour the liquid contained in the same in a precise manner, avoiding dripping on the bottle.
The most widespread pourers generally have a hollow cylindrical member intended to be inserted—concealed—inside the neck of the bottle, from which a metering spout exits outward.
In this manner, the outflow section for the liquid is reduced, allowing a more precise metering of the liquid, e.g. into a cup, avoiding that there is an excessive pouring of liquid or that the same can drip on the outer wall of the bottle.
Pourers are also known that are provided with a retractable spout, i.e. configured for exiting outward from the bottle at the time of opening of the cap, generally due to the thrust of a spring housed inside the hollow member, before being reinserted inside the hollow member when not in use.
An example of a similar retractable spout pourer is described in WO0151406, which illustrates a pourer for liquids applicable to a bottle in which the pourer is formed by a sleeve adapted to be stably inserted in the neck of the bottle and at whose interior a cylindrical spout is slidably housed.
These solutions—while allowing the resolution of several drawbacks of the fixed spout solutions, due in particular to the fact that the latter, when not used, must be previously removed from the bottle in order to allow the closure thereof by means of the cap—do not however lack drawbacks.
First of all, the typical shape of these spouts does not allow immediately understanding the correct direction in which to orient the bottle in order to allow the correct pouring of the liquid.
Therefore, it frequently happens that the bottle user pours the liquid from the wrong side, causing the fall of the same or its dripping on the wall of the bottle.
Such incorrect use is even more to be avoided when the pourer is provided with an air vent channel. Indeed, in this case, the erred orientation of the bottle can cause the blocking of the channel, preventing the outflow of the liquid.
Not least, these known retractable pourers are not easily removable from the bottle, such that when the liquid terminates, one is often obliged to throw away both the bottle and the pourer, or to break the pourer itself, which will therefore no longer be usable.
In some pourers, the preferential pouring direction of the liquid is selected in a manner such that when the liquid is poured, the bottle has its label turned towards the person across from the one pouring the liquid, e.g. towards the customer of a bar.
In order to obtain such effect, the application of the label is executed after that of the meter, or vice versa, without particular controlling of the respective positions. Such operative mode therefore is not very efficient and is highly susceptible to errors.